Project Summary (Alteration and Renovation) The overall objective of the Alteration and Renovation project is to enhance and expand the clinical and community-based research infrastructure which will facilitate the COBRE junior faculty research projects and the establishment of a clinical, translational, and implementation research center in cardiometabolic diseases at Tulane University. We are requesting alteration and renovation funds as allowed in the COBRE application to enhance and expand the operations of our clinical research facilities in the Tulane University Office of Health Research and the Bogalusa Heart Study Research Clinic. Specifically, we aim to: 1. improve, enhance, and expand the operations of the clinic research facilities of the Tulane University Office of Health Research and the Bogalusa Heart Study Research Clinic; 2. Expand clinical research operations in the Office of Health Research by renovating a newly acquired 4,000 square foot office space into a research clinic; 3. Expand community-based research activities in the Bogalusa Heart Study Research Clinic by renovating 1,200 square feet of clinic space; and 4. Provide a comfortable and efficient space for study participants and research staff during clinic visits. Funds will be used for the renovation of newly acquired space in the Tulane University Office of Health Research: a) the creation of four additional examination rooms with hand wash sinks. This will accommodate approximately 5-10 additional patient visits per day, depending on the nature of the studies; b) an expanded clinical laboratory with sinks (no fume or chemical hoods). This clinical laboratory will be used to collect, process, and temporally freeze bio-specimens; c) a break room for clinical staff and to house breakfast and refreshments for patients; d) a waiting area with receptionist station; e) a conference room for group behavior/nutrition intervention and study staff meetings; f) a secured data storage room for study data and patient charts; g) an office for the COBRE Program Administrative Coordinator; and h) refinishing staff office space (painting and change of carpets). In addition, funds will be used for the Bogalusa Heart Study Research Clinic to refinish 5 examination rooms, one study coordinator office, and a reception area with new carpet, new countertops for existing built-in desks, and newly painted walls. The enhanced and expanded clinical and community-based research facilities will enable the COBRE investigators, especially junior faculty investigators, to achieve their proposed study goals.